


Tergiversate

by That_Familiar_Feeling



Series: Kuro Week 2k17 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dissociation, Dreaming, Hearing Voices, I have no idea, Kuro Week 2017, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Familiar_Feeling/pseuds/That_Familiar_Feeling
Summary: Tergiversate/ˈtərjəvərˌsāt,ˌtərjəˈvərˌsāt/verb:verb | be deliberately ambiguous or unclear in order to mislead or withhold information; abandon one’s beliefs or allegiances, to change sides or affiliationWritten for Kuro weekDay Four: Betrayal/Deception





	Tergiversate

 Kuro was awake, but he never felt the change between states.

He was kept in the cell for weeks. Kept in the dark for the entirety of it.

He dreamt of shadows creeping out of the walls, vines that closed around his throat and gave him mercy from that cell…

But then he woke up cold and alone.

 

Until he wasn’t anymore…

The voices came and they kept the darkness at bay. Voices that sounded familiar like a dream feels real. 

 

_ The sky always turns pink first before the stars come out. _

He dreamt of it...pastel pink and lavender. He dreamt of it from someone else’s eyes and he felt it with someone else’s skin.

 

But when he was awake he couldn’t grasp it again. It slipped away and he cried after it.

It kept happening and it got more vivid in the dream, harder to remember the details afterward. 

He clutched at his head and rocked, chanting the words over and over. If he could just keep them...then he wouldn’t be alone.

 

_ Takashi...home...family..training, parents, missions, Keith, tests, flights, Keith, Matt, birthday party, video calls, Sam, Matt, KEITH _ _. _

 

Takashi...that’s who he dreamt of. Through… 

He learned about the other through the flashes, clinging to the name like it was a small flame.

But he knew...somehow he knew…

 

That Takashi was dead.  That he was seeing the ghosts of a ghost. 

He felt the pain with each one, felt the fear of a dying man. 

If he tried hard enough he could pretend that he was there with him, curling up around each other and whispering in the darkness. The dead comforting the dead.

 

It occurred to him that this had been his reality for some time.

That the voices in the ring belonged to The Champion.

And the whispers in the cage belonged to Takashi. 

His own were hidden behind his tongue. 

And none of them were the same.

 

Until one day, they were.

 

He had been dragged out into the blinding light- half dead on his feet. He stumbled, they pushed him. He came face to face with himself and was told by a harsh whisper to  _ kill the imposter. _

He thought it was another clone. Another survivor like him.

But it wasn’t. It couldn’t be. Because all at once the voices ceased and he could hear more clearly than ever before.

 

“Who are you?” The Champion asked.

“I’m...I was the you that you left behind here…” The Clone responds.

“That me...I left that to die here…” Takashi whispers…

And suddenly, Kuro isn’t alone anymore.

 

\--------

Shiro easily takes him down, Kuro accepts that he was going to be put down by the real Shiro and that he was done. He was done fighting…

“I can’t...I can’t kill you…” Shiro had a glowing hand to his throat and he still hesitated. 

Kuro smiled, sad and knowing. “It’s okay though...you have too…”

That jarred Shiro. The realization of having his words thrown back at him. He backed away, arm going quiet. “But I don’t. I don’t have to kill you now…”

 

Kuro laid there and trembled. His life spiraling away and he was powerless to stop it.

“Why not? I’m me and you’re you and we can’t both be here. She won’t let me fail this…”

Shiro frowned and stood over him, “She doesn’t control you. You don’t belong here any more than I  did.” 

Kuro nodded. Nothing belongs to him. Not the voices, not his skin or his face. Nothing. 

And he belonged to no one.

 

He can’t really remember all the details. The arrangement they made. He vaguely recalls being slung over Shiro’s shoulders and dragged back to his lion. He was in and out for the majority of it regardless .

He remembers the colors, primary and secondary. Gathering around and asking so many questions that he couldn’t understand.

He was placed inside a new pod and told to rest. Told to heal. 

 

He didn’t belong there...but he was one of them now. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be the end of that whole- connected story plot.  
> Mostly because as you can tell, I've lost the love for it but had this mostly written so oh well here it is.
> 
> I'm gonna goof off with the next ones, hope this is satisfactory sorry....


End file.
